1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to word processing and more particularly to automatic adjustment of line ends in text during editing.
2. Description of Prior Art
Numerous word processing systems have been developed for editing and processing conventional alphanumeric text. Although some systems, such as the IBM Office System 6, have text adjustment features which can be explicitly invoked within a page, present systems do not permit automatic text adjustment during editing after each line of revisions. Accordingly, there is a need for an automatic text adjustment during editing which keeps text adjusted to the extent possible with minimum interference to the operator input.